Nuevos amores en Hogwarts
by Natalia Samantha Lainez Lavalle
Summary: Bueno, historia de un capítulo que hice para un concurso en el que todavía no dan los resultados xD , pero es mi primer fic, espero que les guste...


**Harry y Ron subian las escaleras de caracol al dormitorio de los chicos. Se habían quedado haciendo su tarea de Herbología hasta muy tarde, había estado muy complicada, pero afortunadamente Hermione les había ayudado, bueno, por lo menos a Harry porque Ron, no le hablaba, el motivo era que ella últimamente recibía muchas cartas de Viktor Krum, ya que él se encontraba en el país, y eso, a Ron, no le hacía mucha gracia.**

**-¿Qué sucede ahora Ron?- le preguntó Harry cuando habían llegado al dormitorio y Ron, por correr las cortinas de dosel con tanta fuerza, la había tirado.**

**- No es nada- dijo Ron malhumorado.**

**- Sí claro, es por Hermi y el bom bom búlgaro, verdad?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta para evitar la mirada de Harry- ya te lo he dicho, Hermione es una mujer libre y tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le antoje y con quien se le antoje.**

**- ¿Incluyéndote a ti?- preguntó Harry.**

**- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron volviendo a mirar a Harry.**

**- Hermione me pidió que te dijera que ella y Viktor son sólo amigos, no hay nada entre ellos.**

**- Sí claro, pues te contó un cuento nada más... Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir. Son las 2 de la mañana y más tarde me tendré q despertar temprano.**

**Ron arregló y corrió las cortinas, se puso el pijama y se echó en su cama, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. En su cabeza veía a Krum y a Hermione besuquéandose.**

**"Sí claro, no están juntos- pensó Ron- Estaban muy juntitos en la boda de Bill, a ese parecía q se le iría el aire si la soltaba... para mi que ya andan..."**

**Esos pensamientos permanecieron en su mente por mucho rato más y a los 10 minutos que pudo conciliar el sueño, el despertador de Dean sonó.**

**- No puede ser!!!... Dean, es sábado y es muy temprano, ¿tenías que poner el despertador?- gritaba Ron aún malhumorado.**

**- Lo siento, es que tengo que recoger temprano a tu hermana para ir a Hogsmeade- Dean dijo esto y salió con Seamus rápidamente fuera de la habitación.**

**Ron miró a la cama de Harry, él estaba despierto calzándose los zapatos.**

**- Amigo...- comenzó Ron.**

**- Está bien Ron, en serio, tu hermana tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera.**

**- Pero ella te quiere a ti- dijo bajando un poco la voz, para que Neville no lo escuchara.**

**Está más a salvo con él que conmigo- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza- Y ya lo sabes, no quiero hablar más del tema.**

**Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común, Hermione estaba ahí, esperándolos para ir a desayunar...**

**-Buenos días chicos- los saludó Hermione, cuando ellos se le acercaron.**

**-Bueno, voy a desayunar- dijo Ron haciéndole caso omiso a Hermione.**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer Harry?. Estoy perdiendo a Ron- dijo Hermione, empezando a llorar.**

**-No llores Hermione- dijo Harry abrazándola- Yo voy hacer recapacitar a Ron, no te precupes, deja todo en mis manos.**

**-Muchas gracias Harry- gimoteaba Hermione.**

**- No te preocupes, soy tu amigo y te voy a ayudar- dijo Harry acariciándole el rostro.**

**En ese momento Dean y Ginny entraban a la sala común. Los cuatro se miraron, cara a cara. Ginny llevaba una expresión dura en el rostro, miró a Harry y a Hermione de pies a cabeza, le dijo algo a Dean que ellos no pudieron oir y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, sin contestar el saludo que Harry y Hermione le hicieron.**

**-Que raro- dijo Hermione un poco más calmada.**

**-Sí... pero bueno- dijo Harry- Bajo, hablo con Ron y nos encontramos en las Tres Escobas en- miró su reloj- dos horas. ¿Está bien?**

**-Sí, ahí nos vemos entonces.**

**Harry fue hacia el Gran Comedor pero no vio a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor.**

**-"Que raro! ¿en dónde se habrá metido?"- pensó Harry- Luna, has visto a Ron?- Le preguntó cuando se la encontró en el vestíbulo.**

**- A decir verdad, sí, ya salió para Hogsmeade.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿en serio?.**

**- Sí, se fue con Lavender Brown.**

**- Por Merlín... gracias Luna- dijo Harry corriendo hacia la salida- "Ron, no cometas una locura, por favor no lo hagas"**

**Mientras corría Harry escuchó que una voz lo llamaba.**

**-Harry detente- Harry se detuvo, era Hermione que lo iba siguiendo.**

**-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-dijo Harry algo agitado- No quedamos en algo.**

**-Lo siento, pero, será mejor que no hagamos nada.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry anonadado.**

**- Vi a Ron salir con Parvati... no creo que tenga muchas ganas de encontrarse conmigo en las Tres Escobas.**

**- Hermione...**

**- Olvídalo Harry- dijo Hermione llorando nuevamente- Ron y Lavender regresaron... y no hay nada que pueda hacer...**

**- Hermione, sabes que Ron no volvería con Lavender, no con lo del año pasado.**

**- Harry, ya me cansé de ilusionarme con Ron, de pensar que algún día podamos ser algo más que amigos... Ron siempre lo arruina todo... Pero, no quiero hablar de él... Voy al castillo, no me lo quiero encontrar. Adios Harry, que la pases bien- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al Castillo.**

**- Hermione espera, voy contigo, te acompaño.**

**- Harry, no es necesario...**

**- Lo voy a hacer así no quieras...**

**- Está bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Gracias Harry...**

**- No tienes xq agradecerme nada, eres mi amiga y yo lo hago con mucho gusto- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione- ¿Quieres ir al lago? El día está muy lindo hoy.**

**- Está bien, vamos- dijo Hermione. **

**Harry y Hermione fueron al lago, él trataba de subirle el ánimo y lo hacía muy bien... Hermione no se sentía tan desdichada.**

**Ginny y Dean, que los vieron alejarse, comentaban al respecto...**

**- Parece que esos dos ya andan, ¿no amor?- comentó Dean, mientras se dirigían a Hogsmeade.**

**- Sí, parece que sí- dijo Ginny malhumorada.**

**- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó Dean.**

**- Claro que sí- gritó Ginny.**

**- Aún no olvidas a Harry, ¿verdad?**

**- Dean, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ginny- No me molesta por Harry, me molesta por Hermione, porque se suponía que le gustaba mi hermano. ¿Por qué sacas tus conclusiones antes de tiempo?. Me llegan tus celos... no te soporto cuando te portas así...**

**- Lo siento Ginny, no quería...**

**- Olvídalo, ¿sí?... no quiero hablar de eso... Entremos a Las Tres Escobas... necesito relajarme, quiero una cerveza de mantequilla...**

**- Ok- dijo Dean- cuando entraron se encontraron a Ron y Lavender en una mesa cerca al mostrador. Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y la invitó a acercarse. Ella y Dean se sentaron con ellos.**

**- ¿Qué hacen juntos?- peguntó Dean- Por lo que veo ya regresaron... La parejitas se unen el día de hoy...**

**- Dean- dijo Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por Ron.**

**- No, Lav sólo me dijo que la acompañara, queríamos arreglar las cosas y somos amigos nuevamente... Ella está saliendo con Víktor Krum- dijo Ron sonriendo, parecía feliz por algo- De todos modos, hablaste en plural Dean... ¿hay alguna pareja nueva?**

**- Sí, Harry y Hermione... hoy los vimos juntos en la sala común y en el lago, ¿cierto Ginny?.**

**Ginny enmudeció, no quería ser ella quien le diera esa fatídica noticia a su hermano, pero no pudo callar...**

**- Ginny, ¿es cierto eso?- preguntó Ron, su rostro había cambiado de expresión, ahora estaba con una tristeza y amargura a la vez, que no le acentaba para nada bien.**

**- Lo siento Ron- dijo Lavender- Yo pensé que Hermione y tú...**

**- Sí, yo también- dijo Ron- ¿saben algo? Recordé que tengo que hacer la tarea de Herbología, no la he terminado y está muy difícil... nos vemos chicos.**

**Ron se sentía debastado. No podía creer que su mejor amigo lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma. Confiaba tanto en él, y le había hecho la peor cosa que alguien le pudo hacer.**

**Se había emocionado tanto al descubrir que Hermione y Krum no andaban que hasta se había puesto a pensar como se le podía declarar. Pero claro, era un tonto, cómo Hermione se podía fijar en Ron si tenía al lado a Harry Potter?, él era mucho mejor que él en todo. "Que tonto fui".**

**Al llegar a la sala común vio a Harry y Hermione en una mesa cerca de la chimenea jugando al ajedrez mágico. Fue Harry quien lo saludó.**

**- Ron, ven- lo llamó éste. Ron se acercó**

**- Felicidades!- dijo Ron.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Harry.**

**- Ya sé lo de ustedes.**

**- Ron, quieres hablar claro- dijo Hermione bastante irritada.**

**- Que ya sé que andan juntos... gracias amigo, gracias por llevarte a mi chica- Ron dijo esto y se fue al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry y Hermione se quedaron atónitos.**

**-¿Dijo que tú y yo andábamos?- preguntó Harry.**

**-¿Dijo que era su chica?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- Espérame, voy a darle unas cuantas bofetadas para ver si reacciona- dijo Harry parándose,**

**- No, voy yo... siento que tengo que hablar con él.**

**Hermione subió al cuarto de los de 7mo, tocó la puerta, pero la abrió sin esperar una respuesta. Ron estaba echado en su cama, mirando a la pared.**

**- Ron...**

**- Olvídalo Hermione... no quiero hablar contigo.**

**- Pero yo sí- dijo ella sentándose en la cama de Ron, al lado de él.**

**-¿Qué me vas a decir Hermione?- dijo Ron volteando para verla- ¿Qué te gusta mucho Harry? ¿Qué te gusta su forma de ser? ¿O qué? ¿qué me piensas decir?**

**- Que te amo, Ron... que te amo a ti y sólo a ti, casi desde el primer día que te vi- Hermione había empezado a llorar, pero no estaba avergonzada- Que me tienes loca. Que me puse celosa de Fleur, de Lavender y de muchas más. Y que no puedo creer como se te pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez al pensar que Harry y yo andábamos.**

**- Hermione...- dijo Ron asombrado.**

**- Pero tú sí tienes derecho a regresar con la idiota de Lavender, verdad?.**

**- Yo no he regresado con ella- dijo Ron sonriendo.**

**- Los vi juntos...**

**- Pero no estamos juntos, sólo somos amigos, me llamó para decirme que ahora estaba de novia con Víctor Krum, y quería recuperar mi amistad, nada más... Hermione, yo y Lavender no tenemos nada más que una buena amistad, es todo.**

**- ¿Entonces... me crees cuando te digo que Víctor y yo no tenemos nada?**

**- Hermione, yo te amo, te amo a ti y a nadie más, y fui un estúpido al pensar que tenías algo con Víctor, y mucho más estúpido al pensar que tenías algo con Harry.- dijo Ron- Hermione... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**- Ron...- dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**- Habla ahora o calla para siempre... ahora, si prefieres quedarte con Harry.- dijo Ron sonriendo también.**

**- Ron, no seas estúpido- dijo Hermione- Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.**

**Este momento fue mágico. Al momento que ella aceptó Ron la besó. Ese beso fue muy largo, ambos estaban muy enamorados y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ellos.**

**- Hey!!!!!- dijo una voz desde la puerta del cuarto, era Harry- ¿Puedo pasar a mi habitación?**

**- Pasa Harry- dijo Hermione.**

**- Caramba, ustedes no pierden el tiempo. Pensé que habías matado a Hermi, por eso subí. Jajajajaj... no, en serio, felicidades chicos... se lo merecen. Ron, te merecías a mi hermana. Porque sabes que ella es como una hermana para mí... no puede haber nada entre nosotros.**

**- Lo sé, no sé como pude pensarlo... Pero bueno... yo merezco a tu hermana... y sabes que tú te mereces a la mía...**

**- Ron- dijo Harry bajando la voz- Esa es otra historia, y no sé si algún día se completará...**

**¿Fin?**


End file.
